ASSIST represents a collaborative effort between the National Cancer Institute and the American Cancer Society, along with State and local health departments and other voluntary organizations to develop comprehensive tobacco control programs in up to 20 states and metropolitan areas. The ASSIST intervention model is based on proven smoking prevention and control methods developed within the National Cancer Institute's intervention trials and other smoking and behavioral research. The purpose of ASSIST is to demonstrate that the wide-spread, coordinated application of the best available strategies to prevent and control tobacco use will significantly accelerate the current downward trend in smoking and tobacco use, thereby reducing the number and rate of tobacco- related cancers in the United States. The NCI has set a goal of reducing cancer mortality rates 50 percent by the end of the century (1). To accomplish this goal, the primary objective of reducing adult smoking prevalence to 15 percent or less must be met as soon as possible. The primary goal of ASSIST is to develop a comprehensive tobacco control program which will accelerate the downward trend in smoking and tobacco use prevalence and thereby reduce both the number and rate of those cancers related to tobacco. The major objective is to demonstrate that the downward trend in prevalence within the 20 ASSIST sites implementing comprehensive tobacco control interventions, will significantly exceed the trend observed in the U.S. population by the end of the five year program. General functions of the Coordinating Center include: design and development of coordination and communication mechanisms among and between demonstration sites, the NCI and other relevant organizations; logistical and administrative support to the NCI Program Office for designing training, planning, and program meetings; the preparation of reports, guidance, and training materials for the project; and the planning and administration of various evaluations and studies of the project.